


the day after

by Fjodor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the fight Laura isolates herself. an picks up a stray cat from the hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura wakes up when she hears the faint scratching on the door. The gets up and cleans her face. She had been crying again. When she was done she walked towards the door. She opens it a bit and sees a strange black cat sitting before the door. For a moment she waits to see what the cat would do. Then she noticed that the cat wasn’t completely covered by fur there where parts of the skin that were burned black and the skin had dried out and cracks appeared on the skin. 

“Hey are you okay? She asked in her sweet voice. The last time she used it seemed a million years ago. A differed time, when in reality it was only two days ago. She almost began to cry again but the cat gave her a few nods whit her head and snuggled around legs.

Laura looked out into the hallway and saw that the door where LaFontaine and Perry resided was opening and she could here Perry saying that she was going to check up on her.

In a split second the cat decided to run past her and jump on her bed. And sat herself down on the yellow pillow looking longingly to Laura.

Laura looked in her eyes and for a second it was if Carmilla was looking at her but the moment passed and she got back in her bed. Still a bit teary eyed, but she wasn’t crying. The cat moved to make space for Laura on the pillow. And then she coordinated herself on  arms hugging them while she was hugging the pillow. The cat started purring and whit that sound she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning she was awoken by LaFontaine and Perry. They were looking after her so she would eat and come out of her bed.

“Come on Laura”  Perry said “you’ll need to get up. You need to eat and drink something and..” she stopped in the middle of her sentence, sounding a bit shocked.

LaFontaine continued, “Laura since when do you own a cat?”

A cat I thought, I don’t own a cat. But then it came back to me ,the cat ,the snuggles ,the longing eyes and the purring. I looked to where I could feel a heavy body and there it was.

yeah I kind of took this cat in whit me last night. It was standing outside the door and was scratching at it. I explained. And it was also covered in wounds so I couldn’t let  it out there.

Wait covered in wounds you said? LaFontain asked.

Yes it had this burned skin and it was pitch black and dehydrated.

Well then or this is a different cat or this cat has amazing healing powers. LaFontain said.

Well special cat or not you need to eat. Perry told us. And both of us looked up and agreed.

In the meanwhile the cat was awakening and stretching. It looked around and for as far as a cat goes it rolled it eyes and went to lay closer to me.

We were all taken a bit by surprise, but Perry already started moving the booked on the desk. Careful to not touch anything from Carmilla. She then walked out of the room muttering something about permits and coco.

LaFontain looked around for a second before sitting down on the bureau chair and started to spin on it slowly.

The cat started curling around in my arms. She was enjoying this till I noticed the smell. We were both smelling like we burned down a building. And to be faire I did burn down the chapel. But it may be time to take a shower. And when I wanted to move to the cat wouldn’t panic she stood up and jumped to the other side of the room. On Carmilla’s bed. LaFontain was mildly chocked but it was gone within the next second. The cat made itself comfortable and started rearranging the pillows.

Perry came back in whit a few papers and two cups of coco and a cup of coffee. I took one of the coco while looking questioning at the papers.

What are the papers for Perry?

These papers are going to allow you to keep a pet in this dorm. But remember this is a special way to own a pet, you normally can’t keep one. But because of special circumstances you are allowed to void one punishment as a result. So if you sing this paper you are the official guardian of this animal and she is you responsibility. Perry finished.

Isn’t that a bit over the top, Love? LaFontaine asked.

It may is but I’m running half the university administration and looking out for you two and making sure you don’t do anything self-damaging. She responded.

I looked at the cat. And to my surprise she was sitting on the bureau by my laptop. And more to my surprise she was touching in the keys .

I..N..E..V..E.R...T..O..L..D..Y..O.U..T..H..A..T...I…C..A..N...T..U..R..N…I..N..T..O…A…C..A..T…D..I..D…I…N..O..W

I we were all shut up by surprise. And the first thing I could do was.

Ca… Carm is that you?

She nodded. And then lanced herself to my chest. I could feel her hugging me. And then she started making motions towards Perry and LaFontain .

I think it is better if you wait outside for a moment. I don’t think turning from an animal towards vampire includes clothes.  I looked at Carmilla and she nodded.

Well excuse us then. LaFontain said while pulling a paralysed Perry out of the room. And then before closing the door she turned. You may need this she said while handing me a key. I kind of found it and never gave it back.

I looked at is and smiled. Thanks LaFontain, it will come in handy I think. Carmilla looked at me and she was giving me the sensual eyes. And I almost went down on Carmilla as a cat but luckily I managed to keep it together. I locked the door and put Carmilla down.

She immediately crawls under  the cloths and I could see the cat figure change and grow bigger. After just a few moments  the figure stopped changing and it had the shape of Carmilla. My Carmilla..

Just when I wanted to pull the sheets up. I could hear Carmilla coughing. It was a raspy and hard cough.

Carm are you alright? I asked wile anticipating the answer.

I have felt better, cupcake. She responded. Can you get me some blood I haven’t had any in the last two days. Climbing out of a bottomless pit was not the easiest.

You climbed out of that pit? I said with a suspired voice.

Yes cupcake, I couldn’t let you here alone could I now. And I must say climbing like a cat was not the easiest.

I was frozen in place for a second to reflect on what she just said. But I just walked to the fridge and took out her “soya milk” and poured it in a cup. I also took a straw in case she couldn’t keep it in her hands.

I turned around hoping she would be sitting up to take the beverage. But I could see she had only moved herself so her face was uncovered. It was the first time I saw her face since she killed that ancient evil. But it her face was scratched and a bit burned.

Are you feeling okay? I asked concerned.

Yeah I’m fine, just feeling a bit exhausted. Why?

Well your face looks burned and scratched.

She raises an eyebrow and thank god for the eyebrow game. She looked at me and her face was telling me more than I could ever wish for. I could see the tiredness in her eyes and also a longing bilk like she did as a cat. I handed her the blood and took a step back so I could sit on my bed.

Can you sit here? I heard Carmilla whisper and I could only comply. I started crying out of happiness and Carmilla took me in her arms. I rolled  around stared into her eyes. I could only see the happiness in her eyes now.

We fell asleep intertwined and exhausted. Just before I fell asleep I could hear Carmilla say,” my Laura”.

 


	2. waking up

The morning after Laura woke up and for a moment she thought it was all a dream. But then she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned around slowly. When she saw Carmilla’s face all fell into place. The evening two days ago, the morning with Carmilla. And of course here caring words.

I stared to slowly become more aware of the situation and noticed that there was some food left on my bed. By looking at it for a few second I could make out he need handwriting of Perry and the signature of LaFontaine.

As far as I could make out. The plate was filled with cookies. And I was quite hungry after the entire day and night of sleeping.  I slipped out of Carmilla’s embrace and took a cookie.

I could hear a slight grumbling from Carmilla and then she sat up and looked completely disorientated for a moment. But then she opened up her eyes looking my way and the only thing that you could see in those eyes was pure adoration.

Creampuff, care to share a few? She asked with a voice of someone that slept for fourth-eight hours straight.

I handed her the plate and she started nibbling on a red coloured cookie. It was quite adorable to see the century’s old vampire eating a cookie like that.

Everything what had happened in  the last few days was slowly coming back to me. The fight and then all of them in her room. Danny explaining what happened. Danny and kirsch that had a moment. Perry and Lafontaine were almost eating each other. The girls we rescued. They went back to their dorms. And Betty went back home for the rest of the year. She couldn’t deal with the fact that she had been mind controlled for more than half a year.

Then she suddenly realised that she should  let LaFontaine and Perry know that she was awake.

* * *

 

So after an hour of trying to get Carmilla out of bed, she finally gets up and puts on her shoes. I cleaned myself up during that time.  I took the time to sort my wardrobe for the first time since I go here. it was all clean because Perry insisted that she washed all my clothes. She was manly worried that I would mix the colours and ruin a good shirt or so.

I turned to face here and she was sitting on her bed with the yellow pillow as a backrest. When she noticed me looking, she laid the book she was reading to the side and got up.

Ready to face the boss, she joked.

Carmilla she has been looking after me. Saying I’m okay is the least I can do.

Whatever you say cupcake.

When I tried to open the door I actually walked into it because I forgot that I closed it last night. Well two nights ago. But how did those cookies get on the bed then. I was lost in thought for a moment. I could hear Carmilla ask if I was okay.

I’m fine, just forgot that I closed the door.

You closed the door. How? There was no key for it was there?

Well apparently Lafontaine nicked our key, I think it has to do that they as floor dons need a copy of every key. And maybe there was only one key. But is suspect that they made a copy by now. I said while taking the key and opening the door.

When I opened it I could see Danny and Kirsch talking in front of the door. But the moment they noticed us Danny pulled us both into a hug. I embraced it but Carmilla was taken aback by this gesture. She stiffened up and was kind of looking worried.

You stupid vampire, don’t ever do that ever again. Danny said while putting more pressure on us.

Danny, I could barely make out while the air was leaving my longs, I need air.

Owe sorry, you okay. She asked to the both of us.

I’m fine Danny. I replied but I could see Carmilla standing next to me in a slight shock.

Hey, carm you okay? I asked wile waving my hand in front of her. It was the first time she froze up like this.

Hey, carm. It’s okay. I’m right here. I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and suddenly it felt as if she was a million years older. She suddenly hugged me and pressed her head in my shoulder. She led out some snobs.

It.. it’s not real? Is it? She said very silently.

I looked a bit confused at Danny and kirsch. They looked equally surprised.  

No it isn’t real. You here. your safe. she was not really responding but the sobbing was stopping.

After a few moments Carmilla lifted her head and her eyes were red.

Okay, Carm do you want to talk about this?

Can we do that later, alone. Carmilla said.

Fine, so are you okay with going to LaFontaine and Perry?

We continued down the hall, leaving Danny and kirsch behind. When we approached the floor dons room we could hear a combination of sounds. I could make out a teapot boiling and someone was playing a game or she was watching an action movie. I couldn’t really tell from out here.

I knocked on the door and waited for a moment.

LaFontaine turn it down a bit. I could hear Perry say before she  opened the door. She looked at me and Carmilla.

Are you okay Carmilla? She asked.

I’m fine. Carmilla responded feisty.

Well if you say so. Perry responded. Come in I just made cookies and LaFontaine didn’t eat them all yet. 

Thanks Perry, but would you mind if I took them to my dorm room? We actually just wanted to come and thank you for looking after us.

It’s no problem, actually it was relaxing after what had happened to LaFontaine.  No big deal. It was calming to let my instincts take over and care for two wonderful people.

LaFontaine looked up, looking very overdramatically played hurt. Why Perry why do you leave me. She said with the biggest fake sob.

But Perry turned around immediately, saying honey would you be so good to take a cookie and sit still for a moment?

Yes ma’am. LaFontain responded, she stood up whit a big smile getting the dish whit cookies. She also took a paper bag and put half the cookies in there for me and Carmilla. She threw the bag to Carmilla and then sat down again.

We said our goodbyes and retuned to our room. While eating cookies, I started catching up on the lessons I missed and Carmilla was playing with my hair in the meantime. everything was perfect in that moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> some stuff i wrote while eating


End file.
